MC Boarding School for the Mentally Insane
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: Roger decides to send Mello, Matt, Near and BB to a boarding school for insane children. Whilst there, they meet 4 strange residents of the house, Sami, Jess, KT and V. Drugs, drinking, flirting and sharp things do not go down well with 8 insane teens at all!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Sooo new fanfic time! The updates will be frequent cause this is really fun to write. You may have guessed, the 4 girls are actually me and my friends... but im not telling you which one is me. The personalities are accurate enough I guess. I don't really care if this is crap or not, or gets no reviews or follows, cause im doing it for fun with me and my friends. But review if you can please! Btw, there is slight drug use, not quite yet though, and there is also romance later too. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own death note sadly)**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Are you serious Roger?" Mello yelled at the recent news.

"I'm afraid so." Roger replied, sadly but secretly happy too. They would be gone for _a whole 6 months_! "Wammy and I would hate for the same to happen to you which happened to A, therefore the Elites of this house must stay at a proper school, and meet new people."

"Who is going then? Just us 4?" Mello asked.

"Yes. It will be you, Matt, Near and BB. L did the same when he went to a summer camp, and it really helped. Other than the few…" he paused "… Incidents which occurred. Now boys, pack your belongings, the drive to London will only be a couple of hours, so you've no need to worry about that. You will be going tomorrow morning at 8 am, and be ready. You are now dismissed."

Exasperated sighs and slight mumbles followed the 4 boys as they shuffled out of the man's office.

"I can't believe we have to go to a fucking normal school!" Mello burst out the second the door closed. "We're gonna be picked on like shit! BB is a fucking emo psychopath, Near is pretty much albino, Matt is ugly and shit and reeks of smoke, and people say I look like a fucking girl!"

"One, I'm not ugly Mells," Matt interrupted, "and secondly, L only had to go to a summer camp! We have to go to a boarding school for six months! L is the favourite."

"To be fair, L is smarter than all of us."

"Shut up Near!" others shouted, but the he didn't seem to care.

BB proceeded to his room to pack his things, muttering under his breath something about how stupid this was. He was older than the others, only 1 year older than Mello though, making him 16. Mello was 15, Matt was 14, and Near was 13. Their ages matched up quite well, and Roger had organised for them to share a room. _At least he didn't have to share with anyone else in that case…_ He grabbed his black suitcase and packed his essentials; his knife, scissors, fake blood, other sharp things, MP3 player, headphones, notebook, pens, and finally, his black clothes.

Meanwhile, Mello and Matt were in their room, packing for the stay and complaining about it.

"I can't believe Roger thinks this will actually help! It's just gonna fuck us up." Mello ranted, picking up two almost identical black vest shirts, "… which one's better Matt? This one, or this one?"

"Pfft, I dunno…" Matt replied, throwing about 5 packs of cigarettes into his suitcase, "You think this'll be enough for the first few weeks?"

"I don't know, druggie." Mello scoffed back, eventually packing both shirts, followed by about 50 bars of chocolate.

"Hey! At least I'm not gay!"

"Tch… fuck off Matt."

In the room adjacent to them, Near was packing his belongings into a white duffle bag, but actually packing things which mattered, unlike the other three. He carefully folded his white clothes into the suitcase and packed a washbag filled with toiletries. _I wonder what the others will forget…_

The next morning came around quickly, and Near was waiting outside first at 7:45am when the minibus pulled up.

"Good morning, Near" Roger said happily, since the little shits were all leaving today, "I see you're ready, would you like to get in?"

Near simply nodded and proceeded to climb into the minibus. Him and Roger waited in silence before they saw BB staggering out of the house looking half dead with his baggy black shirt, dark jeans and large bags under his deep red eyes. He said nothing as he flopped into the back row of the vehicle, kicked his feet up onto the seat into of him and plugged his head phones in. Roger rolled his eyes at the strange boy and waited for Matt and Mello to get there.

About 5 minutes later, they three in the car looked up to see Mello and Matt walking out of the house muttering something to each other.

"Damn" Matt whispered to Mello, "They're here, I was hoping to get a smoke in before we left." Roger didn't know he smoked, but BB and Near had figured out somehow. They did want to be detectives, after all. Secrets were hard to keep in Wammy's.

"Don't blame me"

"Mells, you're the one who spent one hour on your hair, I _will_ blame you!"

Mello sighed loudly and glared at his friend, "Well, you'll just have to wait"

The two boys threw their luggage in the car and sat together in the second row to the back. Shortly after, the minibus started moving, and before they knew it, they were heading to London, to stay at some unknown boarding school for six months. As the journey progressed, the four teens were beginning to get bored.

Near in front was waving around a toy robot, Mello was eating his 20th bar of chocolate, Matt was staring out the window thinking about how much he wanted to smoke, and BB was listening to Marilyn Manson whilst smiling creepily at the images that were being drawn into his notebook at that moment.

After a couple of hours, Roger final pulled up to a large blue gate. When they read the sign, they all gasped in horror-

 _'_ _MC Boarding School for the Mentally Insane'_

What the _hell_ were they doing _here?_

Mello was first to speak, "WHAT THE FUCK? We're not insane!"

"Well," Matt interrupted "BB is…"

BB smiled at that comment, almost as if it were a compliment.

"I have not sent you here because I wanted to. I had to. It was the only place which could handle your intelligence, BB's…" Roger paused, thinking of the right word to describe the child's insanity, "… _outgoing_ personality and Mello and Matt's prank record! I also assumed that Near would be happier with his acquaintances. I apologise for not explaining this beforehand."

Before Mello could get angry at Roger, a short, thin women (who looked like she was about 20) with straight lime green hair approached them.

"Hello! I'm Miss C." she said enthusiastically, turning to Roger, "I can take it from here if you like." He nodded 'yes' before darting to the minibus and driving away. She then turned to face the Wammy boys. "I have been informed of your situations, so there's no need to worry. Also, don't get the wrong idea, no one here will hurt you. Well… I hope. Anyway, what are your names?"

"I'm Near" Near introduced himself first, trying to make the best of the awful current situation.

"I'm Mello" he grunted, then pointed at Matt who was staring into blank space in his own world. "That's Matt, and that's BB. He probably won't talk to you though."

"Okay! Shall I show you to your dorm? You're all sharing." She began to walk off, signalling for them to follow her. Once they were through the gate, they entered a building with many doors along them. They walked all the way down the hall before reaching double doors which said 'Rooms 7 and 8'. She stopped walking. "Now, you will be sharing this area of the residents house with another group, 4 girls."

Mello and Matt winked at each other whilst being directed into a small lounge, with just a TV, two sofas and a bathroom at the back. "The girls next to you are similar ages, two of them 15 and two 14. I expect you to get along. Please avoid going in each other's bedrooms, but I would encourage you to socialise as much as possible when in here. The bathroom is also shared, so please keep it clean."

The girl then opened a door which lead to a large bedroom, with drawers and 4 single beds, a large window with a balcony and a couple of desks. "There aren't many rules for this place to be honest. Just, please don't do anything illegal or harmful to others. Lastly, no sharp objects, drugs, alcohol or smoking, just for the consideration of others, ok? Now then, I'll be back in about an hour. Get settled in!" And with that, she left.

"You hear that Matt, BB? No smoking or sharp objects!" Mello said teasingly.

"Fuck off!" replied Matt and BB, simultaneously. Matt then grabbed his cigarettes from his pocket and sat out on the balcony, _finally_ getting his sweet nicotine fix.

BB flopped down on his bed, putting both his headphones in and lying sprawled across the mattress, focusing very hard on the cracks in the ceiling. Mello sat down at a desk and started laying out his toiletries; hair spray, shampoo, conditioner, moisturiser, more sprays and his straightener.

"Hmph, gay" BB mumbled, getting a rather fiery glare as a reply from Mello.

"At least I'm not a psychopath" Mello muttered under his breath. Near was the only person, once again, doing the important thing; unpacking. All of his things were being neatly put into place until there was a loud knocking on their door.

Mello was the first one to stand up to answer it after a minute or so, mumbling about how lazy the others were. He opened the door and saw 4 girls. _Their roommates!_

Two of them were taller, one with blue hair and other, slightly taller one had black hair with a red highlight across the emo-styled fringe sitting across one of her eyes. A slightly shorter one followed shortly after with natural blonde hair and a fringe sitting above her eyes. Finally, the shortest one, with almost bleached blonde hair and purple dip dye, followed and stood in front of the emo one.

"So…" Mello said hesitantly, observing the 4 admittedly strange girls, "You're our roommates."

"Talk about stating the obvious," the blue haired one murmured to the emo one next to her, then spoke up, "I'm Jess."

"I'm Sami" the black haired one introduced, then pointed towards Near and BB, "aren't there supposed to be 4 of you?"

"Yeh, Matt's outside on the balcony" Mello said, surprised at the girls' confidence and pointed to Matt.

"I'm V" the shortest one with the purple dip dyed hair said, "I forgot my real name when I came here, all I remembered was that it started with V… sooo…. Yeh"

Mello nodded, amused at V's stupidity and insanity. _Wow, she definitely belongs here._

"I'm KT" The last one said, repositioning her fringe, "But it's spelt K-T, not the word, got it?"

"Um yeh?" Mello replied nervously, then stepped back and let them into the room, "That's BB, that's Near, and you've already heard about Matt" he said, as Matt stepped into the room.

"So the rest of your friends don't have a voice then?" Sami asked, looking straight into the blonds eyes.

"Hey!" Mello yelled, grabbing her wrists and pulling her threateningly close, "I'm not intimidated by you, so stop trying to make me seem stupid! If you keep at it I'll rip your throat out and fucking castrate you."

Unfazed by the threat, Sami pulled away, clicked her tongue and smirked evilly, "Hmm, kinky"

"Well, let's go then" KT said, pulling V and Sami away with her.

"Yeh, don't want anyone getting too busy…" Jess smirked as she walked out the room, "…yet"

The four of them all left and proceeded back to their room. Once they got there, KT and V sat on a bed next to Jess and Sami on the sofa. "Well," Sami looked towards Jess, "That was fun"

"Yeh, I bet you'll have fucked Mello by the end of this week."

"Hey! Anyway, I bet him and Matt go full on yaoi… I wonder if we can watch"

"Well it would be quite interesting…" Jess replied. The two of them were hard-core obsessed with yaoi to the point where KT and V often questioned their sanity, and addiction to fanfics.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" V said, opening the draw and searching for something.

"Oh god, not this again," Sami mumbled, "Oh well, its always fun while it lasts."

"I'm in" said KT, turning her head to the box that V had just taken out and repositioning her fringe again.

"We should invite the other guys" Jess suggested.

"Great." smirked V, "The fun is only just beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N: so I finally updated, I apologise to anyone waiting (my friends...) This one gets kinda kinky, but theres no sex and no yaoi, and its probably gonna be one of the only romantic ones. Also, you get to find out why we are there, and trust me, its all VERY accurate, and NONE of the reasons are made up... just keep that in mind... But nevertheless, it was super fun to write. TW- Drug use. Btw, the drug effects may not be so true, but that's cause we've never done drugs._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (or my friends... to an extent...)_**

 ** _L gets punched unless you review :D)_**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"What was all that about?" Matt asked as he sat down on Mello's bed with him.

"Who knows…"

"You get their names?"

"Yeh" Mello stopped and unwrapped a chocolate bar, "Sami, Jess, KT and V"

"Hm, a lot of them sound like aliases," Matt wondered out loud.

"Or they're just insane" Mello replied, "We are at a boarding school for insane people, after all."

"So BB's gonna fit in just fine" Matt whispered to Mello, who laughed a little too loudly.

"I'm not deaf guys" BB muttered, drawing something in his notebook again and eating from a jar of jam. "And I'm not insane, just a little crazy."

"Aren't crazy and insane the same thing?"

"Shut the fuck up Near!" BB yelled at the albino and threw his jam lid at the dice tower he was building. Near simply shrugged at him and continued stacking dice.

"I'm going for a smoke" said Matt as he stood up. Just as he reached the balcony door, there was knock on the door.

"Dibs not me!" Mello joked, raising his arms up and taking a bite of his chocolate.

"Pfft" Matt scoffed, then headed towards their bedroom door, "I hate you Mells"

As he opened the door, he saw 4 hipster looking girls. They all smirked.

"Hey"

"Oh hi, I'm-"

"Okay shut up Matt, we already know who you are" KT said, then pointed to the others as they all introduced themselves.

"So what brings you here again?" BB asked, intrigued by the devious looking smiles on their faces as he stood up and walked over to them. He _knew_ they were about to do something sneaky, they had that _look_.

"Nothing" Sami said.

"Just wanna get to know you, that's all" Jess continued, shooting a sidelong glance at Sami who smirked at her again.

"Let's go out here then" BB said, interested to see what they had in mind for entertainment. "You guys coming?"

Matt and Mello both nodded and followed them into the lounge. Near reluctantly followed them a few seconds later. BB lay stretched out on one of the sofas, next to Mello who was resting his legs on top of Matt's lap who was with him. Near, being the awkward anti-social child he was, sat on the floor. Opposite them, Jess and Sami sat on the smaller sofa next to KT and V on chairs.

"So what are you girls here for? You don't seem that bad." BB asked, using his hand to scoop jam out of a fresh jar.

"That's because you haven't met us" KT replied, "We all went to the same school and have been friends for ages. Our parents thought we were insane."

"Well," V interrupted, "As well as my fascination with sharp objects…" she paused as BB winked at her, "My parents thought I was dangerously stupid, I mean, I forgot my own fucking name!"

"Yeh," Sami continued with her story, "After many conversations, me and Jess' parents agreed that we were both overly obsessed with yaoi and fanfictions."

"They saw this as like a rehab," said Jess, "But it didn't work since this place's wifi is so easy to hack."

"What the actual fuck?" Mello burst out, "You're addicted to yaoi?"

"I wouldn't say addicted…" replied Sami, trying to sound as truthful as possible even though she was lying to herself. They were _definitely_ addicted.

"Well…. I would"

"Yeh, you're probably right Jess." She agreed.

"So why is KT here?" Matt asked as quickly as possible. Both him and Mello had figured out that they were going to do something, and like BB, they wanted to know what.

"I like doughnuts too much." KT answered, "and apparently, I go crazy every now and again, and my parents think I'm either high or drunk. So they sent me here. Also my eyes change colour."

"That doesn't matter for KT though" Sami continued "Her fringe is too fabulous."

"That's right, it is" KT added modestly as she once again repositioned it, "My fringe is on fleek."

The four boys just starred in silence. _Maybe they did belong here…_

"So," BB finally broke the silence, "What do you do for fun around here?"

The four girls laughed evilly and they all grinned at each other and nodded. ' _Here it is'_ BB thought to himself as he watched as V went into her pocket. At first glance, what she pulled out looked like two rolled cigarettes. What was the point? _Are they trying to seduce Matt or something?_ Then it hit them, _oh shit… that's weed._

"You guys wonna light up?" V asked. She handed one of the blunts to BB and winked. This would be _fun._

BB stared at the drug in his hand for a few moments and hesitated before looking towards Mello, "Should we do it?"

"No fucking way! I'm not getting high on the first day here!" Mello replied stubbornly, "You and Matt can do whatever you want, cause I'm not and I'm almost certain that Near won't."

"Well I'm in" Matt jumped in. This was _nothing,_ he'd done it before, and no one found out. With all honestly, he hadn't really found anything very special about it.

"Fine" BB finally said after a few moments of thought, "I'm in."

"Great" smirked V, placing the blunt in her mouth and lighting it. She took a hit and chucked the lighter at BB. Without thinking about it this time, he did the same and took a large drag coughing a little as the onset high of weed slowly clouding his mind. Across from him, he watched Jess take a hit, followed by Sami and then KT. It went around in a very organised circle. They'd obviously done this before.

"Wow, this feels fuckin weird" BB remarked, blowing out smoke as he past it to Matt, who took it immediately. "and kinda fun, you sure you don't want to Mello?"

"Pfft, no way in hell."

"Buzz kill" Matt interjected, taking another drag and passing it to BB. All of a sudden, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Me first" Mello said, smirking at him as he took a smooth hit from the blunt. He breathed out smoke seductively and winked at Sami before taking another drag and passing it back to BB, "You girls wonna play a game then?" _Wow, he's definitely high._

"Like wha'?" Jess asked, intrigued by his suggestion and taking another hit before passing it to Sami again.

"Ever heard of seven minutes in heaven?" his smirk grew, Matt and BB's eyes widening at his 'idea.'

"Hell yeah!" Sami and Jess blurted out at the same time. They'd read about this in _so_ many fanfics.

"No" KT added, slightly concerned at this game. If it was played in Jess and Sami's fanfics, it was obviously _extremely_ sexual or dangerous… or both.

"How do ya play again?" V asked, taking the last hit of their blunt and snuffing it out on the floor, "I heard of it, but I can't remember what it wa'" ... _what a surprise._

"Basically," Mello started, taking a puff of the blunt and blowing out a large cloud of grey smoke, "You get a bag a' objects from the members of the opposite sex. You pick an object out, then, that pair get locked in a closet for 7 minutes while they get… crazayyy"

"Oh," KT replied, "that doesn't sound too bad, as long as there's no yaoi…" She glared at Jess and Sami, who simply laughed at the truth in that comment.

"But" interrupted V, "I think Near needs ta be a littl' stoned too ya know?"

"I'd rather not, thank you" Near said calmly. All this time he'd been sitting in silence watching, observing and finally understanding why this stuff was illegal… to prevent this level of stupidity among 7 psychopaths.

"Come on Near, its jus'a littl' fun" Sami tried to persuade him.

"Oh come on!" Jess teased, "He's sooo stubborn... a bit _kinky,_ the way I see it" she winked as she stepped over to Matt, took the last bit of the blunt and handed it to Near, "'cmon Near"

Near didn't approve of this; he didn't want to be forced into doing drugs. _Damn peer pressure._ He slowly raised it to his lips and took a small drag, coughing as he did so. He quickly gave it back to Matt whole stole the last dragged and stubbed it out with his boot heel. Near felt too high already, his brain going blurry. _Oh no, dizzy… perception of reality going…_

"So," Mello slurred, kicking his left leg over the other and grinning at the girls, "Shall we play now?" They nodded as he went into his room and took a pillow case from a random person's bed, "We're gonna play this slightly differently. All the girls are gonna put something in the pillow case, us guys are gonna pick. Then, one pair goes in our bedroom, one in theirs, one in here, and the other in the bathroom. And…" he paused to clear his dizziness for a second as he looked at the girls all nodding eagerly, _high as a kite,_ "… just remember, only 7 minutes!"

"So we go an' get our stuff now?" KT asked, as Mello nodded and she stood up with the others. When they returned, the 4 boys shut their eyes as they filled the bag. Sami went first, putting in a necklace with a pentagram key chain, followed by Jess who put a small piece of card with an image on it, a business card? _No,_ it had a detailed yaoi picture printed on it. KT then followed, putting in a doughnut pendant. Finally, V placed her sharpest pair of scissors in, hoping they'd be safe.

"Now pick" Sami demanded, throwing the bag at four guys as they blindly reached into the bag at the same time, all too high (including Near!) to care. Mello was the first to open his eyes and see his object. _A Satan necklace, who's was this?_ Mello couldn't seem to work it out; it was either the dumb one, or the emo one. Discretely, Sami clicked her tongue as she looked up at him.

She walked over to him, and whispered in his ear, "You're coming with me." He nodded slightly and entered her bedroom, slamming the door behind them and both crashing onto one of the beds.

"Well," Jess said, breaking the silence, "Who's next?" She saw Matt staring at her _graphic_ yaoi picture card. She stood and approached him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the other bedroom, "Nevermind, you're next."

The door smashed behind them as they sat on his bed, when he eyed her up and dow. "Damn, I'm lucky" he whispered as he pulled her in close and started the game.

Meanwhile outside, Near was staring at the donut in his hand… "I think this is yours, KT"

"Yes," she replied, taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom, "But you're mine too now."

Finally, in the main room, BB sat admiring the beautiful, sharp pair of scissors he'd picked up. They were _nice._

"I think you've got my scissors" V said, sitting next to him as she dragged a hand to his face, "I'd like them back."

"Sure thing," BB agreed, "But they might be an interesting asset to this game." He winked seductively at her as they leaned into each other.

After a while, each member of the game lay passed out in their positions. What the hell happened? _Would they even remember?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Finally! This one is gross. Also, theres one more OC at the end. Yes, this FF is full of OCs from my life. It's really fun to write. Here it is! Have fun.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own death note (or my friends... to an extent)**_

 _ **BB's jam is stolen unless you review :D)**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

Sami woke up in an empty bed. She remembered everything; her and Mello played seven minutes in heaven. And she remembered all the details. Rolling out of bed feeling perfectly normal (despite the fact that she'd gotten high the previous night), she found Mello lying on the floor, curled up looking very ill next to the plastic bin. As Sami got closer, she noticed the smell of… bleach? She looked down into the bin and smirked, _oh right… it's vomit._

"Someone didn't take last night very well then?" Sami taunted, kicking Mello in the back.

"Ughh" Mello groaned as he woke up, rubbing his temples trying to sooth the head ache which was threatening to evolve into a migraine. A wave of nausea hit him as he sat up slightly before leaning over the bin and throwing up again. Instead of helping him like any normal person, Sami just stood and grimaced at the disgusting sounds, but also slightly amused by his weakness and incredibly low drug tolerance. "Fuck" he spat and collapsed backwards, "What the fuck did we do last night?"

"Clearly someone's got a very low weed tolerance. I bet your friend Mattie's taken it a little better." Sami laughed as she finished putting her t-shirt back on, helping him to stand and passing him a glass of water (or at least she was pretty sure it was water).

"Just shut up and tell me…" Mello groaned and sat on the bed next to her.

"We all smoked weed, then we played seven minutes in heaven." she replied casually.

"Wait- we WHAT?!"

"It was your idea" Sami informed him, "I never knew you were so kinky."

"And lemme guess, it was us who got paired up in here?"

Sami nodded "… yup"

Mello blushed for a second before asking a very awkward question, "did we… um… did we, you know-"

"Not quite" Sami replied, understanding what he was trying to say, "But there was _very_ heavy petting involved, and a lot of making out. You're quite a good kisser."

"Oh yeh, great" Mello said sarcastically, "So no sex?"

"No" she reassured him, "But you did get a hand job out of me" She winked as he stood up and put his shirt back on. He then walked on to the balcony, leaning over the bars uncomfortably. _Dammit_ he thought, _fucking hard-on._

Meanwhile, Jess and Matt woke up in the same bed, both fully clothed but bodies entangled between each other's. They both woke up around the same time.

"Morning" Jess yawned, sitting up against the back of the bed next to Matt, who soon followed. "You took last night well."

"Yeh well," Matt replied lazily, "I have done it before. I never really found that there was anything very exciting about it to be honest."

"So you remember everything?"

"Yep." Matt continued, "You?"

"Of course," Jess smirked as she nudged his arm, "How could I forget? You were like pro."

"Well, fully clothed body grinding isn't _that_ ambitious." He smirked, "I've done worse." She gave him that 'I don't believe you' look as he got up, "What? You think I'm some kind of unfuckable? Anyway, I'm going out for a smoke."

Jess nodded back and walked out into the living room to find V lying next BB on the sofa with a majority of her clothes on the floor. BB, on the other hand, only had his shirt off.

"Ugh, V" Jess smiled awkwardly at the very strange scene she was seeing, "You little slut. By the way, is that jam or blood?"

"Both" V informed her casually as she stood up, climbed over BB's limp body and re-dressed. "He doesn't look too good"

"Get Sami, she'll know what to do."

V walked over to Sami's room and knocked on the door, "Hey… uhh… Sami, yeh that's your name… BB doesn't look too good."

Sami walked out and looked at him, "Ah, yeh. He'll be the same as Mells in a bit. Turns out these Wammy boys have a low drug tolerance. Mello woke up being sick, and BB probably will too."

"Matt was okay though. Said he'd done it before." Jess told them as she put a waste bin next to BB, ready for when he woke up.

"I'm not surprised." Sami replied, and then turned to V as they all sat down at the dining table, "So V, where the fuck did the jam and blood come from?"

"Oh, well, when we started, he didn't give the scissors back," V faced the ceiling as she tried to remember everything. It wasn't the drugs; she just had an extremely low memory capacity. "So when I finally got them back, he was like 'oh what are you gonna do to me' and I said 'this'…" V trailed off as she continued to gather thoughts.

"Yeh?" Sami asked, eager to find out how the _hell_ jam made its way into the picture.

"Oh right. So then he grabbed the scissors again as we started making out and then took my shirt off and cut against my shoulders and arms a little bit. I flinched a bit then got the scissors back and grabbed his jam from the coffee table and he ate some and then I took it from his mouth. It continued to go a little bit like that… just _a lot_ messier."

"Wow." Said Jess, staring at V who looked always looked so suspiciously innocent, "You _are_ a little slut."

"Well, we didn't fuck" V replied.

"Yeh but, he's like 16 i-" Sami's question was cut off by a loud groaning from across the room, "oh look, BB's awake."

"Fuckkkk" he groaned, clutching his throbbing head and then laying a hand on his stomach, "ughh I feel sick"

"As expected" Sami whispered before turning to BB and speaking up, "There's a bin next to you if you're gonna puke, KT and Near are still in the bathroom."

"Speaking of KT and Near, what did they do last night?" asked Jess.

"I don't know," V said, "Let's go find out."

BB groaned again before rolling over to face the bin. Sure enough, a few moments later, he threw up. Sami, Jess and V just got up and walked straight past him, not bothering to help the sick BB or anything. They just wanted to know what KT and Near got up to. They didn't knock before opening to door on KT lying in the bathtub, still asleep with Near resting his head on her chest.

"Uh, okay." Sami said hesitantly, "at least their still clothed."

"That doesn't mean anything" Jess smirked, at which V just looked up at her suspiciously. She then walked over to the two in the bath and clapped in their faces, "HEY! WAKE UP YOU WHORES!"

KT woke up instantly, pushing Near off of her harshly and standing up, "Well that was unnecessary."

"Sooo, what did you do last night."

"Well we got in here and started making out on the side of the tub. Then we lay in the tub and he was on top and we were kissing and shit." KT paused for a second, "I never knew the albino freak would be so… _eager._ Anyway, a little later, we lay down together, still making out and then he said he felt ill, threw up a few times in the toilet, then passed out. He's still out now I guess."

Sami and Jess nodded whilst V, very unsympathetically, walked over to Near and flicked his head, "Wake up bitch!"

Near's eyes slowly opened as he let out a slight moan before looking up through blurry vision at the four girls. His face got hot and he blushed as he realised the situation. Despite not remembering anything past being given the blunt, Near could still conclude that _something_ had happened. He also felt awful, and his head ache combined with nausea did not help. "What happened?" he asked in his usual dull tone.

"We played seven minutes in heaven together" KT smirked, "You're pretty good."

"Um. I don't know how to respond to that" Near replied nervously, having an internal panic attack as he said so. He _what_?!

"You don't need too." Jess reassured him.

"You still feel ill?" Sami asked while helping him stand up and leave to his bedroom.

"No. I guess I got out of me last night." He replied slowly, avoiding all eye contact as he walked out on BB, who was still puking in the bin, "… I guess BB didn't then"

"Yeh, neither did Mello." Sami informed him, "Go get cleaned up, we've all got lessons in an hour."

Near nodded as he shuffled into the bedroom and first noticed Mello heaving over a plastic bin with Matt knelt behind him, holding his hair back. Once Mello was finished puking for what felt like the thousandth time that morning, he spoke.

"Fuck peer pressure. Never let me smoke that shit again," Mello groaned, then looked up to see Near looking half okay, "How the fuck do you have a better drug tolerance than me?"

"Mello shouldn't jump to conclusions," Near said casually, "I was sick about 7 times last night."

"Oh."

In the next hour, Mello, Near and BB all managed to get remotely back to their normal selves.

"So what's our first lesson?" Mello asked while brushing his hair. He'd finally managed to go an hour without throwing up and was feeling better now that it was out of his system.

"Chemistry" BB groaned, flicking through the songs on his MP3.

"Oh great." Mello said sarcastically. Chemistry in a class of mental patients was only going to end badly.

"Our new class is full of smart kids. Apparently there's only 9 in it. There used to be 5." Near added, waving around his toy robot.

"Imagine if it was those 4 girls" Matt laughed, then walked outside and lit a cigarette.

"Ha! As if!" BB scoffed, "KT, Sami and Jess maybe but that V one is dumb as fuck!"

"You've got a point" agreed Mello, putting down his hairbrush and sitting on the chair. He opened a chocolate bar and ate for the first time since dinner last night. None of the guys bothered with breakfast. The girls had all left for food and they hadn't seen them since, "you know where the girls are?"

"Getting ready probably" BB muttered back, too engaged in his music to give a proper answer.

No one spoke until there was a knock on their door.

"Come in" Mello shouted back, and was slightly surprised to see Jess, Sami, V and KT standing there, all dressed in very different ways. Sami and V were looking very emo, and a little bit like Satan. Jess was wearing all black too, mixed in with lots of anime merch. KT was wearing blue jeans and a very strange red top.

"You guys are in our Chemistry class. Let's go" Sami told them.

"Hang on, _V_ is in the _top_ class?" BB asked, laughing a bit.

"Don't fuck with me!" V shouted, then smiled a bit, "Oh what, you already kind of did…"

"Oh yeh, last night..." BB remembered.

"V refuses to be in any class without Sami" Jess replied, pulling V back a bit.

"She doesn't go anywhere without me" Sami continued, then frowned at V who was giving her a very satanic smile, "I see it as a curse."

"Whatever" Mello stood up and all eight of them headed to the chemistry room. Once they arrived, they saw the other student. He had short dark blonde, almost brown hair and was very short. For some reason, he looked quite irritating, but also intelligent.

"Mello, Matt, BB, Near" Sami broke the silence, "Meet James."


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Last time I said that this one would be pure humour and no romance, buutttt... my hand slipped... yeh. This chapter might actually only be funny to those who know the new OC in real life, and everything he says is very accurate... I laughed a lot writing this. Next week i'm away with the school in Rome, so I won't be able to write or update (not that there's anyone following this other than my friends) but yeh, please review and enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own death note (or my friends... to an extent)**_

 _ **Mello gets chocolate everytime you review!)**_

 **CHAPTER 4**

"So this is the other MC smart-ass then?" Mello scoffed, looking the small boy up and down, registering how annoying he looked, "I find it hard to believe that this midget has even half a brain."

"Hey man, that's bare tight!" James yelled, then walked up to Mello hand held a fist at the side of his shoulder, "I'm gonna punch you now."

"Go ahead," Mello muttered, "Fucking retard."

"Wait-!" Sami tried to jump in between the two to break them up, as she knew best out of everyone how hard James could punch. Nevertheless, it was too late.

"OW!" Mello shrieked, holding his throbbing arm, "That HURT!"

"James, that was unnecessary" Sami tried to reason with him.

"Nah man, I was bare pissed off" James replied, stepping back to look at Jess, "Have they fucked or something? She's bare protective over him."

"Pretty much, yeh" Jess answered. She then stood in the middle of them to reduce the awkwardness, "What has our teacher set us today then?"

"Hang on," BB asked, "There's no _teacher?_ "

"No" KT said, stepping over to read the paper that James was holding, "None of the teachers here want to be in a lesson, especially _chemistry,_ with a bunch of insane _and_ smart people. So they set us a task, and we do it together, write it up and it gets graded."

"It doesn't always go well though" Jess added, "Soo… what are we doing?"

"It says here," Sami begun reading from the sheet which KT was holding, "' _You need to come up with a prediction regarding what will happen when you mix hydrochloric acid with calcium carbonate and potassium hydroxide.'_ Doesn't seem too dangerous. We just need to make sure V stays away from the matches."

"For our safety, I also suggest keeping BB away from the matches." Near interrupted, then flinched as he received a satanic glare from BB in return.

"That's mean." V whined and gave Sami the puppy eyes (or devil eyes as Sami knew them) "I promise I won't try to hurt anyone"

"Hmm," Sami hesitated, _dammit, who could resist 'it'?_ "Fine, but _only_ if you promise to stay away from the matches once their lit." V nodded back.

"Okay!" James shouted, getting angry at Sami. He always got annoyed at her; no one knew why. "Shut up, you're bare annoying me now!"

"OK OK!" Sami glared at him, then got the practical equipment from the back of the room, "Basically, first we're gonna have to li- OW! JAMES? WHY'D YOU PUNCH ME?!"

"James!" KT yelled back to him and watched him shrug, "Why can't you attack V instead or something?"

"Hey no. V's well alright!" James insisted. KT simply rolled her eyes and sighed in reply.

"Is there some sort of sexual tension between Sami and James?" Matt smirked.

"MATT!" Sami and James yelled simultaneously.

"What?"

"They get annoyed when you say that." Jess informed him quietly, "Now, I'll ask again, what are we doing?"

BB picked up the instruction sheet and skim-read over it, "Looks like first we're gonna need to liquefy the potassium hydroxide and the calcium carbonate. Then we mix them with the hydrochloric acid, make the products, test the gas produced and record it all. How long do we have?"

"2 hours" Near answered him.

"We won't need all that time. Let's just split up and do different things."

An hour later, things weren't exactly going to plan. BB, Matt and Near were the only ones who did the experiment. Once they finished, Matt went outside to smoke and never came back to do the write-up.

"Why did Matt leave us to do the boring bit?" BB ranted.

"I don't know" Near answered casually.

"Pfft, I thought the number one Wammy elite was supposed to know everything."

"I do. But BB shouldn't just assume that I'm a mind reader as well."

"Fuck off Near." BB hissed, turning his attention back to the writing. He liked science. It taught him how to make different chemical reactions which would lead to all sorts of things. BB's mental light bulb flicked on as he remembered something he'd learnt. Trying (and failing) to look innocent, BB stood up and made his way to the science storage closet next to them.

Meanwhile, James was in the corner watching videos on his phone. Usually, they were about plane crashes, or people getting hit by cars. Every time something funny happened, he let out a loud laugh that _clearly_ belonged to a girl, followed by him shouting "Man, that's bare hilarious." That only got him a strange look from Jess and Sami who were next to him.

Sami and Jess were sitting next to each other with the school laptop watching yaoi Christmas songs. The volume was playing out loud, and they didn't seem to be bothered by the disgusted looks which they received. Every now and again when something good came up, the image would be paused, and then the awkward silence in the room would be broken.

"OOOHH I like that one!" Sami said, fangirling over the yaoi picture in front her them.

"Yeh that's obviously happened before." Jess replied.

"OMG I found the best picture the other day."

"Show me."

Sami took control of the laptop, going onto the internet and getting up a very graphic yaoi picture.

"Oohh I love that" Jess said, staring at the 'beautiful' image.

"What the fuck is wrong you? That's bare retarded" James said, interrupting their fangirl time.

"Everything" Jess replied casually, before she and Sami resumed what they were doing.

On the other side of the room, V sat crossed legged with the matches, playing around with them. She was trying to see how long each one would last, staring at it with her vision engrossed in the burning flame.

"V, you're fucked up." Sami shouted from across the room.

"And that's coming from you?" V threw back at her plainly, eyes still locked on the tiny fire she held.

"Fair enough."

The only other sound in the room was quite loud, and it was coming from KT and Mello arguing… about chocolate…

"I'm telling you KT, if you actually think that Cadbury Oreo is better than milk chocolate, then you _deserve_ to be in a mental asylum." Mello scoffed at her, irritated by the recent remark.

"No way bitch!" KT replied defensively, highly offended that her precious Oreo chocolate had been insulted. Angrily, she readjusted her fringe before turning back and glaring at him, "Oreo chocolate is 1 billion times better than whatever shit you eat!"

"No! I _refuse_ to accept that. Galaxy milk chocolate is the _clear_ winner!"

"How dare you say that!"

"Because it's true! And I'm number two at Wammy's house, a school for gifted children. That means what I say, is the truth."

"Really?" KT laughed, still offended, "Only number two?"

"Oh you know what, fuck you!"

"Hmm, I'd rather you didn't"

Mello sighed back and walked off, afraid that his precious milk chocolate would be insulted more.

A little while later, BB walked in with… _fireworks?_

"Guys. I made fireworks," he announced, "We still have half an hour. Let's go and fire them up!"

Jess, Sami, KT, James, Mello and V all followed him outside, leaving Near in the class doing the write up. Near had also chosen not to go; he knew that if BB made it, it would _not_ be safe.

Once they all relocated Matt and got onto the field, Matt gave BB his lighter and he placed the fireworks away from them all.

"You ready?" B called, "Stand back. There are a lot of them and they go off quite quickly."

The seven geniuses all nodded and watched as BB lit the spark and then dove over to them, crashing onto the grass next to V, pulling her down with him.

"What was that?" V asked, surprised by BB who was now lying next to her.

"Shh" he placed his finger on her lips seductively and winked, "Just watch the fireworks."

V nodded and stared at the bright sparks, flashing and illuminating the cloudy grey sky of England. V had always loved fire. It was so bright and happy looking, like her, but also _very_ dangerous. V's thoughts were interrupted by soft and strawberry-tasting lips being placed on hers. _BB._ He placed his hand on her face and she shut her eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Matt and Jess stared at the fireworks, sitting on the grass together. Up until they looked across and noticed BB and V making out on the grass, Matt hadn't noticed that Jess was leaning on his shoulder. He smiled slightly before turning her face to his and placing his lips lightly on hers. He blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry, I just-"

"No it's okay," Jess smiled back, "… keep going…"

He placed his lips on hers again and she kissed back. The two of them continued to make out as Sami, Mello, KT and James just stared at the two couples.

Before thinking about it, Mello placed his hand around Sami's waist and pulled her closer.

"Soo…" Mello said quietly, hoping the others couldn't hear, "I… ur… I guess I kinda like you…"

"Good for you" Sami smiled at him softly as she watched him go bright red, "Cause I like you too…"

His eyes widened but before he could reply, Mello pulled her into a kiss. That kiss soon turned into a full on make out session, bodies pressed closely together.

Meanwhile, KT and James continued staring at the three pairs who were all intensely making out by now.

"This is weird…" KT said to James quietly.

"Yeh" James agreed, "There's _way_ too PDAs."


	5. Chapter 5

**_(A/N: Finally finished this! I apologise for more OCs, but now I PROMISE there's going to be no more. Its just that two of my friends really wanted to be in it... and I couldn't say no. But, in replacement, I adjusted the storyline a bit, and now L and Light are here! Just to be clear, I changed the ages so now its slightly AU since L supposedly started the Kira case when he was 18, and Light was 17. Also, sometimes I skip some major parts in this, but that's because they were irrelevant. Okay, now i'm done with the rambling, enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own death note (or my friends... to an extent)_**

 ** _Please review!)_**

 **CHAPTER 5**

It was 6am, and having 4 mentally insane girls banging on their door was _not_ the way in which Matt, Mello, BB and Near wanted to be woken up.

BB groaned, "Uhh, what the fuck do they want at _this_ time in the morning?"

"Who knows" Matt wondered aloud, then yawned, "But that _is_ a very unpleasant awakening." He paused, "Hmm now I need a cigarette."

"No you don't, Matt" Mello watched his friend walk out of the door on to the balcony and light one, "… never mind"

"If the sexual tension between the two secret gay lovers is over, we'd like come in!" Jess yelled, banging loudly on the door once again.

"Fine" BB stood up and opened the door, seeing all 4 girls read and dressed in their signature outfits. _What the fuck is wrong with them?... well, they are insane._

"We're going out today" V informed them and then waved at the other two in the room, "Hi Near and Mello."

"Wait, don't we have lessons today?" Mello asked, getting a bar of chocolate then walking towards them.

"We did." KT replied, "But we wanted to go out, so we told the teacher, and she let us."

"Right…" BB was confused; there was no discipline at this place. _He_ obviously _loved_ it, "Where are we going?"

"Theme Park," Sami answered, then paused awkwardly and stepped a little closer to Mello, "… and uh, sorry but James is coming."

"Why! He punched me really hard… and he's really annoying."

"Yeh well," Sami struggled to defend James, "It was his idea, and he's punched us all… apart from V. He can't punch her for some reason. But he's fine to break my fucking arm."

"Did V and James go out or something then?" BB asked drowsily, instantly regretting the question when V death glared him as the answer, "… hmm, I'll shut up now."

"We're leaving at 8. Be ready" Jess announced, then turned away and left with the rest of them. Once they were outside, they found James.

8am came around quite quickly, and before they knew it, all 9 of them were walking outside to a minibus. It had various drawings on it. Some of them were names of ships from anime (obviously written by Sami and Jess), there were doughnuts drawn in many different colours, which were often decorated with a signature of 'KT,' and finally, a lot of band names and quotes which seemed to belong to someone named 'Andy Biersack.' At the back of the van, there were big letters which read 'GET IN THE VAN - KT, S, J, V'

"So, uh," Near asked nervously. He was going to be _driven_ in that van; he was going to die, "This is your van?"

Sami nodded, "It's mine, and me and Jess are the only ones who can legally drive, but I always drive, since Jess is usually occupied with looking at yaoi pictures. She sits in the front with me though."

"I can drive too," Mello pointed out.

"Not legally" Matt added.

"Shut up Matt"

"But… it is true, isn't it Mells?"

"Hmph, yeh, maybe" Mello finally gave in and agreed.

Sami and Jess sat in the front two seats. Behind them in a row of 2 was V and KT. After that was James who jumped into the seat behind V, next to the window. BB, Near and Matt all ran for the back 3 seats, leaving Mello to sit with James.

"Seriously guys?" Mello complained, the reluctantly sat down by the smaller boy who was watching a video of a guy running down a street, and then falling over on his head.

"Ha!" James laughed loudly, deafening everyone else in the van, "That's bare hilarious!"

"Shut up" Mello groaned, then then leaned forward to Sammy, "Why are you friends with this guy?"

"Well… as annoying as he can be, he's quite funny and smart, and a _decent_ friend… you get used to hi-"

"OW!" Mello shrieked, clutching his already bruised arm which had just been punched at full force again, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Chat shit get banned" James replied simply, then returned his attention back to the video on his phone and continued laughing.

After the whole drama between James and Mello (again), they began moving. Sami sighed deeply before asking the question which usually caused the arguments, and would _certainly_ start WW3 with 4 extra people who were all very… eccentric.

"So, what music shall we put on?"

The silence after the question was soon interrupted by Jess, "Yaoi Christmas songs!"

"Seems okay…" Sami answered hesitantly, knowing that people would disagree.

"No way!" KT yelled, "They're so weird, I don't even understand why you like them."

"BECAUSE THEY'RE HILARIOUS!" Jess shouted back, then looked at Matt, "You like anything?"

"Uhh, I'm just gonna stay out of this I think… I don't listen to music much, anyway."

Jess shrugged and turned back to look at the road.

"Put on Marilyn Manson." BB smirked.

"Ooh! Yeh, I know him!" V agreed, then gave the 'innocent' puppy eyes to Sami.

"Yes ok" Sami reluctantly did so, knowing it would piss everyone else off. "I love Manson too, to be honest. He's one of my favourites."

Before she could be stopped, Sami plugged in her phone to the car speakers and then shuffled the playlist entitled 'Manson.' The first song which was played was 'Tourniquet' and the bass guitar echoed through the car, followed by the guitar. Everyone listened calmly, thinking that it wasn't too bad. That was, until the chorus came. Suddenly, everyone heard the vocals screaming-

 _'_ _TAKE YOUR HATRED OUT ON ME'_

"NOPE!" Mello yelled, turning to see BB's face engrossed in the so-called 'beautiful music' he was hearing, "TURN THIS SHIT OFF _NOW_!"

"He's right Sami" KT continued, "It _is_ awful"

"Three against one," James said, reaching over and switching it off.

"Actually, I'm fairly certain it was three against three, me, V and BB."

"Shut up Sami, that's bare tight"

She sighed, "Never mind."

"Okay, new song," Jess declared, plugging her own phone in, "Bring Me To Life"

"Yeh, that one's not _too_ bad I guess" KT re-adjusted her fringe with the tiny comb she'd brought with her, and V nodded.

Once they were half way through the song, and no one had complained about it, Sami relaxed and sighed. _Finally, they've agreed on something._

"I still don't like it," James moaned quietly.

"Shut up James, don't be a spoilt brat."

"Hey Sami, don't be tight! I'm gonna punch you now."

"No" Jess grabbed his wrist, "You won't."

He groaned, but before it could turn into a full on rant, he saw the sign for the Theme park, and shut up as he was told to.

After a long queue to get in and get tickets, the nine of them were standing in the park next to the queue board.

"Soooo," V said, "Where are we going first?"

"Fuck this" Mello groaned, "The queues are all so long!"

"True" Matt took out a cigarette. When the lighter was halfway up to it, the stick was yanked from his lips and crushed on the floor, "WHAT THE HELL, JAMES?!"

"You're not smoking here, that's what" he replied casually. Matt just sighed, this was going to be a _long_ day.

The nine of them began walking around, looking for a ride which didn't have a long queue. As they were walking, KT and Sami were pushed over by two girls. One of them had long dark blonde hair, a similar colour to KT's. The other one (who had pushed Sami over) had slightly shorter brown hair and was taller, the same height as Sami and Jess.

"Hey KT, Sami, you didn't say you would be coming here today!" the brown haired one said, hugging Sami and then KT. After a second or two, she noticed the 4 new boys, "Who are they?"

"This is Matt, Mello, Near and BB" Jess introduced them, and they all waved, disturbed by the fact that there were more insane girls here.

"Cool." the blonde one said, "I'm Poppy, that one's Con-wan."

"Hey" the brown haired one shouted, giving Poppy a playful punch "My names not Con-wan! It's Connie, say it with me, _Con-nie_ "

"Okay Con-wan, whatever you say"

"So who are they?" Mello asked, pointed at Connie and Poppy and frowning.

"They're our friends" KT replied.

"They're 16, but they befriended KT and then me when I came." Sami continued.

"Oh."

"By the way," asked Connie, "Why did you bring James?"

"Yeah. Why? He's really annoying" Poppy added.

"It was his idea" Sami mentally rolled her eyes, how many times had she been asked that today?

The rest of the day went fairly quickly. All of them (except Near who never went on rides and spent some of the day stuck in the arcade with James looking for loose change) seemed to be having fun, messing around in queues and being idiots. There was also one point when Connie, Poppy and KT pondered on why Sami, Mello, Jess, Matt, V and BB were taking so long in the toilets, but then James reminded them that they were practically all couples, and their suspicions were dropped.

Eventually, it was time to go back, but Jess had her own ideas.

"Lets go drinking!" she proposed, receiving eager nods from the girls.

"Uhh, you sure that's a good idea?" Matt asked, "I mean, I'm probably okay, but last time we got… _intoxicated…_ Mells, BB and Near spent a morning puking their guts out."

"I'll be fine will alcohol, I drink all the time" BB pointed out.

"Um, okay" Mello said suspiciously, slightly confused, "I'll be fine too. And Near can go die for all I care."

"Mello doesn't have to be so nasty" Near spoke in his usually soft, emotionless voice, probably for the first time that day.

"Shut up, sheep."

"We can buy" Connie offered.

"Yeh, we'll treat the new guys," Poppy added, "And it's legal for us… and BB, if he wants."

And with that, the 11 of them got in van. The only problem was that there were only 9 seats.

"Me and Jess will go in the boot" Matt suggested and winked at her as she nodded back.

"Alright" Sami sighed, the shouted after them "JUST DON'T GET CUM IN MY VAN!"

Mello grimaced at the thought of his best friend getting laid behind him as he took Matt's originally place. At least he could now get away from James, who sat next to V. Connie took Jess' seat in the front next to Sami and Poppy sat with KT.

After about half an hour with Eminem playing (since they could all agree to that), they arrived at the bar and got out.

Sami walked over the doors at the back and banged on them harshly at Matt and Jess, "GUYSSS! WE'RE HERE!" No reply. "If you don't reply, I'm opening the doors." She threatened. Still no reply.

Sighing, Sami yanked the van doors open, revealing the two of them fully clothed (thankfully), with Jess sitting on top of Matt, making out. Jess' eye winked open to see Sami standing there smirking next to Mello, who looked amused and disgusted at the same time.

"Ugh, Jess," Sami laughed as the two stepped out, "You are shameless"

"HA!" Jess scoffed, then looked at Mello, "That's funny coming from you. I'm sure you've done worse with Mello."

"Hmph" Sami accepted defeat. _Dammit, forgot Jess wasn't dumb._

They all walked in and found a table for 11. As the rest of them sat down, Connie and Poppy went with BB to buy some shots. The 3 of them came back shortly with a large tray with 33 shots.

"3 shots each" Connie declared, handing them out to everyone.

"One of them is Tequila, one Vodka and the other Whisky." Poppy pointed at each of them. They all picked up the first one, apparently Tequila. "Ready?"

They all nodded, Near and James reluctant at first but then decided they had nothing to lose (apart from their dignity of course). In one, all 11 Tequila shots had been gulped down.

"Right then" KT repositioned her fringe before speaking again, "Let's get this shit started."

3 hours later, all the drunk teens stumbled back into the shared room between Sami, Jess, V, KT and the Wammy boys. The first thing they noticed were two unknown people sitting on the sofa, talking quietly to each other before looking up, paying particular attention to Mello, Matt, BB and Near.

"Good evening." The black haired one said, his voice low. "I am L. I'm sure my successors already knew that, but it was common courtesy regarding the rest of you. I came with my newest suspect, Light, whom I am handcuffed to."

BB, Mello, Matt and Near just stared blankly. This was _not_ the best time for L, their idol, to show up out of nowhere.

"I have come to visit. I noticed that you are drunk though. Are any of you sober enough to speak?" L asked.

"Me" BB answered. As proved before, his alcohol tolerance was pretty good.

"And us" Connie and Poppy stepped forward and stood next to BB.

"I see" L said quietly. The 4 other girls weren't quite drunk, but they weren't exactly sober either. "I'll speak to you 3 then. Good night to the rest of you. You may leave."

The other nine shuffled to their own bedrooms, all shocked that L had just come out of nowhere.

"So, now that it's just us" L spoke calmly, "Let's get started."


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: I FINALLY WROTE CHAPTER 6! And thank you so much to those few strangers who are following this as well as my friends. It makes me happy to know that someone wants to know what will happen next. So anyway, L, Light, Connie and Poppy probably wont return again, but i'm not promising anything. Also, at the end, it mentions something. That 'thing' is 100% true, so ch 7 MUST be up on Friday. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or my friends (to a certain extent...)**_

 _ **BB gets his jam stolen unless you review! :D)**_

 **CHAPTER 7**

L led Light, Connie, Poppy and BB into another private shared lounge, "This is where Yagami-kun and I will be staying for the night. Beyond, I would like to speak to you alone for a bit. Yagami-kun, please entertain these two lovely ladies for a while."

"Fine" Light grunted, fed up of constantly being pushed around by L.

"L, what is going on? Explain!" BB demanded.

"Beyond, please calm-"

" _Don't_ call me that."

"Oh, yes, I forgot" L replied bluntly, "Anyway, I came to see how you were doing. On arrival, I expected to see you spending your time valuably to improve your social and team working skills. What I did not expect to see was my 4 successors drunk along with 3 emos and a girl with an… _interesting_ fringe. I would like to believe that this is a one time incident, but my deductive abilities lead me to conclude that there is a 3 percent chance it was"

BB gulped, "No, its, ur… a-a one time incident"

"I don't believe you."

"Well… tough shit"

"Language, Beyond"

"Fuck off L." BB said harshly, "I'm getting another drink, do you want one L?"

"Hmm. I suppose one won't hurt." L pondered, "But Beyond, I don't believe you should consume much more alcohol."

"Oh big whoop" BB cheered sarcastically, "Anyways, I drink all the time back at Wammy's house."

"Hmmm," L sighed disapprovingly. He had never realised up until this point that his number one successor was so reckless, "Does Roger know?"

"Ha! Doubt it." BB laughed, "So what's Light doing here?"

"I didn't trust leaving him on his own at headquarters." L paused briefly as he considered telling BB that Light could be Kira, but he finally decided against it and took a sip of the beer that he'd just been handed.

L and BB went silent for a moment until they heard a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" L moved out of his crouching position on the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it to see a very drunk Matt, leaning against the door frame. "Can I help you?"

"Yeh" Matt slurred casually. L noted that it was strange that one of his successors had spoken to him like it was nothing special, "I need BB"

"What's going on now?" BB sighed, walking over to the door where L and Matt were.

"Uh, Near and Mello are puking everywhere."

"Oh for fucks sake! Their bodies are pathetic!" BB whined, then walked out with Matt to help them, "Sorry L, gotta go. Have fun"

L sighed at the behaviour of his successors, then went and sat (or crouched, in his case) back on the couch. Shortly after, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Poppy standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" asked L.

"Can I sit here?" Poppy then sat next to him, not bothering to listen for the reply.

"What's wrong with over there?"

"Look for yourself…"

L turned to see Connie sitting on Light's lap. Her hand was on his belt buckles and one of his hands was up the front of her shirt. They were making out quite intensely.

"Oh" L grimaced at the sight of his main suspect making out with this girl. "I see…"

"Yeh…" Poppy pulled the same disgusted facial expression as L, "So, what did you and BB discuss?"

"Nothing of importance, he was taken away by Matt to go and clear up Mello and Near's vomit."

"Lovely" she replied sarcastically. "Did you want to know anything in particular?"

"Yes" he replied firmly, "Have they got into any trouble?"

"Hmm. It depends on what you consider 'trouble'"

"Oh god" L sighed, "I mean, anything _illegal_."

"Well, I don't think so."

"… That's not very reassuring"

Poppy thought for a few minutes, before finally being able to tell L something, "Sami mentioned at one point that they smoked weed"

"I'm embarrassed to call them my successors." L lowered his head and sighed again.

"Then you probably shouldn't have let them come here."

"… true"

Before the conversation could continue any further, L felt a hand on his shoulder again, and turned around to see Light.

"Yagami-kun, what do you want?" L asked annoyed.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm having the bedroom tonight." Light declared.

"Whatever do you want it for?" L questioned, confused.

"ME!" Connie giggled.

"Yeh, this little lady is gonna get some tonight" Light purred, picking her up and dropping her on the bed.

"He's drunk" L stated the obvious as he gulped down the rest of the beer. He'd had enough for one night, watching the very few people whom he actually respected being their true selves.

"That's pretty damn obvious." Poppy added. She smirked slightly before moving to sit closer to L, "You know… there _is_ a way to forget about all this."

"Oh yeh? Like what."

He received no reply through words. The reply was given in the form of having his head pulled towards hers and pulled into a heated kissed. For the first few seconds, L was surprised at this, and briefly attempted to pull away. But, in his alcohol induced haze, he began kissing back. After about a minute, they parted for breath.

"Hmm" L hummed, "That _does_ feel better"

"Yay!" Poppy giggled, "Now how about I give you more"

L pulled he back and she landed on top of him, "Yes please."

….

The next morning, L woke up to find himself lying on a sofa with a blonde girl next to him. He looked down and noticed his shirt was off and his zipper undone.

"Oh, my" he murmured, trying to remember what the _hell_ happened last night.

"Morning" a lazy voice said, and L turned to see Poppy sitting up, "Oh, looks who's up"

"Uh yeh" L blushed with embarrassment as he realised what happened. This was _not_ like him at all. "What's the time?"

"About half eight"

" _Shit_ " L cursed, "Me and Light are supposed to be getting picked up by Watari now." L whipped his shirt back on and sorted himself out, suddenly noticing Light was gone, "WHERE'S LIGHT?"

"Calm down" Poopy noticed the how his face was still flushed, "Him and Connie are in the bedroom. They fucked last night, too."

"Oh okay then- WAIT WHAT! 'Too'?" L gasped.

"Come _on,_ you must've figured that much out now, Mr. Worlds-Most-Famous-Detective" she mocked.

"Just shut up" he muttered back, "I need to find Light."

L barged into the adjacent bedroom without so much as a knock. He sighed heavily to see his suspect lying naked asleep next to a half-clothed brunette.

"Light!" L yelled, disregarding the hangover both he and probably Light had. "Put your clothes on, Watari is waiting outside."

"Ughh" Light groaned, sitting up and slowly redressing himself. "I don't feel too great."

"But you had fun last night, right?" Connie flirted with him, eyes glazed over into irresistible puppy eyes.

"Definitely"

"For gods sake" L sighed even harder this time, "Come on Light, we're already late"

"I'm up!" Light put his hands up defensively, then quickly lowered them to his abdomen, "But I still don't feel too great…"

"Puke in the car!" L replied, then pulled Light out the doors before more could be said.

"Thanks for last night!" Poppy and Connie yelled after them at the same time.

"We should be getting back to our side of the school" Connie suggested.

"Good idea." Poppy followed Connie out the doors, and they returned to their dorms."

…

Meanwhile, BB woke up on his bed, and looked around the room. Matt was lying on his own bed. It took him a few seconds to notice that Mello and Near were both missing.

"Matt?" BB groaned, registering his slight head ache and nausea, "Where's Mello and Near?"

"Uh-what?" Matt asked, sitting up and holding his forehead, "Oh right, Mello and Near. At like, 5 this morning, I woke up feeling sick, so I went to the bathroom. Near was collapsed on the floor in a puddle of his own puke, and Mello was sleeping in the bathtub. Mello woke up while I was puking, and when I was done, he told me that him and Near were really ill. I left them after that as Mello started being sick _again_. I presume they're both still in there."

"They really are pathetic."

"Says you who can't even keep down a bit of sweet Mary Jane."

"Fuck off Matt. I kept down the liquor."

"That's because you drink all the time… fucking alcoholic…" Matt mumbled.

BB scoffed, then stood up and went to the bathroom exactly how Matt had described it to him; Mello asleep in the bathtub, and Near passed out on the floor in a puddle of vomit.

"HEY! WAKE UP HOES!" BB screamed, then burst into a laughing fit as the two hungover corpses sat up, clearly pissed off at their unnecessary awakening.

Once all 4 of them were presentable, they walked into the shared area to find the 4 girls, all dressed looking like absolutely nothing happened last night. Mello and Near wondered how the hell they do it. With a closer look, the Wammy boys noticed that Sami, V, KT and Jess were all sitting at the dining table, looking very serious.

"Hey" BB greeted, "What's up with you guys?"

"Yeh," Mello agreed, "You never look this serious. What happened?"

The 4 girls all looked at each other and nodded lightly, and then Sami stood up and turned to them.

"It is James' birthday on Friday." She told them quietly.

"What's so bad about that?" Matt asked.

"Well, for one, YOU GUYS HAVE MET JAMES!" KT yelled, readjusting her fringe, "YOU'VE SEEN WHAT HE'S LIKE!"

"Unless we do him an amazing birthday weekend… he punches us all at full force" Jess informed them.

"It's never come to that, though." V added.

"Soo," Mello asked, "What _are_ we doing?"

Sami looked at Jess, V and KT, then turned to look the Wammy boys in the eyes. "All eight of us, so that includes you 4, are taking James to Rome."


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: I did as I said! This is for my friend James. His birthday is today. The speeches are very true. Also, one thing mentioned in this chapter is the idea that the Wammy boys will go back. That I true, and I am bringing this fanfiction to an end. Chapter 8 will be the last one. I am sorry but it has gone on for a while now and I have started other ones too. But back to this chapter, happy birthday james, and enjoy everyone and remember to review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own death note or my friends (to an extent...)**_

 _ **Review and KT gets a doughnut haha)**_

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Seriously?" Mello whined, "We have to take that spoilt brat to _Rome_?"

"Yeh…" Sami replied, "…sorry. I know you two don't get along…"

"No." he said stubbornly, "We _don't."_

"Why are you taking him anyway?" BB asked, "You're always going on about how annoying he is."

"Yes but, it's sort of like a tradition." Jess answered.

"And not all of us hate him!" V added, trying to lighten the mood. All she got for that was glares from everyone.

"That's because he's never punched you." KT muttered, subconsciously rubbing her shoulder, and then taking out a small comb and brushing through her fringe. Everyone turned their eyes to her, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is your obsession with your fringe about?" Mello questioned, "It's almost as weird as how Near is always curling that fucking sheep hair."

"Mello doesn't have to be so mean" Near said quietly.

"Shut up, albino" Mello hissed, "Now KT, the fringe? What's up with it?"

"Samiii" KT groaned, "Pleasseeee make your boyfriend shut up!"

Sami rolled her eyes at KT, then faced Mello, "Mello, shut up. KT's fringe is awesome. It always has been. And it always will be. Let's leave it at that."

Everything was very awkward for a few minutes, since the room had fallen into silence.

"Let's get back on topic…" Jess proposed.

"When do we leave?" Matt asked, realising that they had no way of getting out of this. Ever since they'd come to live her, they'd obviously become part this this permanent group. This meant that they'd almost certainly be held up to the same expectations as the girls. _Great._

"… um…" V paused. Even _she_ knew that the guys wouldn't be pleased with the answer, "… tonight?"

"WHAT?" Mello yelled, waving his arms around in anger, "I'm not leaving TONIGHT!"

"Fine then, get punched." KT replied casually.

"Seems a bit harsh," Sami whispered to her.

"Yeh well, I don't like him. First he insults Cadbury Oreo, and then my fringe! For all I give a shit, he can go to hell."

"…hmph."

Once again, they had fallen off topic.

"What time is our flight?" Near asked. Personally, he didn't have much of an issue with this. Rome was fascinating to him (that is, with _out_ James.)

"Uhh" Sami checked the time on her phone, "We need to leave at 4… sooo, that gives you about 6 hours to pack and get ready."

"That's unreasonable."

"Mello, we have to do this. _You've_ seen what he punches like."

"Fine" Mello gave up, leaving with Matt, Near and BB.

"I feel bad for him" Sami watched Mello walk out the room.

"That's because you fucked him" KT replied, matter-of-factly.

"No, not that."

"You mean not _only_ that…" Jess smirked.

"Pffft, shut up," Sami paused, "It's because I know what it's like to be stuck doing what James says, because if I don't, he's gonna kill me."

"Yet you're still friends with him?" V asked, confused like usual.

"Yeh… I guess…" Sami replied quietly.

"We should get packing" KT proposed, recognising the awkwardness in the room. The four of them took out their suitcases and begun the packing process.

….

"Are we all ready?" KT asked to the Wammy Boys, observing their unusually small amounts of luggage (apart from Mello) "…That's not very much stuff for one night."

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned, wondering what the hell the girls had packed into their massive suitcases. "I mean, I get that Mello has to fill his with hair products and shit, but…" he trailed off.

"Let's see…" Sami thought for a second, "Mine is filled with make-up and manga books, Jess' is filled with manga and anime and yaoi stuff, V's is filled with sharp things, some fake blood, special FX make up etc, and KT's… KT's is filled with doughnuts."

"Oh. I see now."

"Well, now that that's cleared up, let's go" V said, ignoring what Sami and Jess had explained to her earlier.

"No, V, first we have to explain a few things to them," Jess stopped the other, "Okay guys, quick warning note: JAMES AROUND AEROPLANES IS HELL!"

"Basically," Sami continued, "He befriends all the staff and is a nightmare, to be blunt."

The four boys nodded, not even surprised at this moment. Once that was cleared up, V led them onto the mini bus, to go and meet James at the airport.

…..

When they arrived, they found James awaiting them by the entrance. He walked up to Sami and punched her.

"OUCH. FUCK" she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! THAT FUCKING _HURT!_ "

"You were LATE!" James shrieked, "I told you I would snap your fucking arms to shit if you were late!"

"SORRY!"

Once that ordeal was over, Sami went with James, KT and BB while V, Jess, Mello and Near waited outside as Matt smoked his last cigarette for a while.

"I still don't get why we have to take that arrogant brat to Rome," Matt complained, taking a drag, "He's probably been to enough places."

"I don't understand why you're the one complaining. It's me and Sami that he'll punch, not you. It's us that he has-"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that…" Jess interrupted, "He punched everyone who pisses him off… except V. It's a long story… we tested it a while ago.

"HURRY UP!" James screamed out to them, and the reluctantly followed him through security.

Eventually, after a very detailed search of V, BB and Mello, the nine of them finally got through security and went to get some food. Before they reached the restaurants however, James ran over to the large window where he could see the aeroplanes and glued his face to it.

"Is he special or something?" Mello scowled at him.

"Oi, that's bare tight." James walked up to the blonde and threw a punch at his arm.

"OUCH. SHIT! Can't you punch that albino for once?"

"Nah, Near's well alright."

"I hardly ever speak to you" Near pointed out, curling a piece of his hair with a finger.

"Don't make me think you're not well alright" he threatened, at which Near silenced.

….

The flight had gone fairly well. BB and V, Mello and Sami, and Matt and Jess had all gone on two seaters, and Near and KT were forced to go either side of James, who had spent everyone second of the flight watching pre-downloaded videos… of plane crashes. Nonetheless, as long and Near continued playing with his transformer and KT continued eating her doughnuts, it was tolerable.

That was, until the turbulence came in.

The first knock was fairly mild, but that was enough to excite James. "WEEEE!" he yelled, fastening his seatbelt and sitting up straight. His excitement only increased when he heard the following announcement-

 _"_ _We are currently experiencing some unexpected turbulence. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We apologise for any inconveniences this has caused. Thank you."_

"Yay" James smiled creepily and turned to KT, "I love turbulence."

"Yes I am fully aware. You fangirl over it just as much as Jess and Sami fangirl over yaoi." KT muttered under her breath.

"Sami" James called to the row to the left of them. "SAMI!" he yelled, growing impatient, "If you don't fucking reply I'm gonna punch you when we get off here."

"What do you want, James," she sighed, turning to him.

"There's turbulence."

"I know James, I know that"

The nine teens finally arrived at the hotel at around midnight, all collapsing into bed because of the exhausting day it had been. Tomorrow was James' birthday, and that was sure as hell going to be worse.

….

Throughout the whole day, the Sami, Jess, KT and V all took James around Rome to do sightseeing, and BB, Mello, Matt and Near got to stay at the hotel.

"Guys" Mello called out, looking at his phone, "I just got a text from Roger… we have to go back to Wammy's in a few days."

"What?" BB asked, worried, "Why?"

"It doesn't say, it's apparently quite important."

"Is there anything you're told at all?" Near asked again, feigning concern but secretly glad that they were leaving.

"Something to with L… apparently."

"If it's to do with L… I guess it _is_ important." Matt added.

The four guys lay on their beds in silence, trying to let what they'd just been told sink in. They would wait until they returned to the MC Boarding School that night to tell the girls.

…

Near, Matt, Mello and BB all sat opposite KT, Jess, Sami and V along a dinner table, with James on the end on a throne (yes, he demanded a throne).

Sami stood up and help up her glass of champagne, "Shall we all say what we want? Wammy boys, you guys don't have to."

They nodded and faced Jess, who stood up first.

"James. I haven't known you for very long. It was Sami's fault. To be completely honest, you irritate the hell out of me, but for some reason you're still my friend. Happy Birthday, dickhead."

"Hmm." James analysed her mini-speech, "That was shit."

"Fuck you."

"I don't swing that way man-ohhh wait, shit, no that's not what I meant-"

"Too late," Jess mocked, "You've already said it."

"I'll go," KT stood, "James, you're annoying, I don't like you, and I don't care if you don't like my crappy little speech thingy. I was forced to come here to be honest. But, you're quite funny sometimes, I'll give you that. Plus, you hurt the bastard who insulted my fringe and my sweet Cadbury Oreo."

Mello frowned at her, then watched as Sami stood up.

"James. I don't like you. You piss me off, and hurt me physically. I want to kill you most of the time. I hate pretty much everything you do. But, you are funny, and you're a good friend. You've shown me some really funny things over this year and some of my best memories are with you and V. So as much as I say you irritate me, I just can't bring myself to hate you. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." James replied, seemingly unfazed by her response. "V?"

"Right yeh, I zoned out and forgot where we were." She snapped back into reality and stood up, "Happy Birthday, you wanker."

"10 out of 10!" James clapped, laughing, the others staring at him blankly.

"How is that the best?" BB questioned him, no bothered by that fact he might get punched.

"It was bare simple." James replied, "And V is well alright."

"Yay, I'm the favourite" V laughed to herself.

"Whatever" Sami rolled her eyes, "Happy Birthday James."


	8. Chapter 8

**_(A/N: And we conclude the story! This is the final full chapter. My friend gave me a deadline of this Friday to get this chapter (+ an epilogue, which you'll get by Friday too) uploaded. So yeh. This story is basically done I guess! The epilogue will only be the OCs, no death note characters, but that will be short. This chapter is longer, thankfully. The epilogue won't have ANs, so i'll say it now. Thank you to everyone following and who read through this story, I know OCs can get annoying. It has been so fun to write, but I had to end it. :'( Please don't forget to review! Goodbye from me!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own death note or my friends (to an extent...)_**

 ** _R &R)_**

 **CHAPTER 8**

A few days had passed since the 9 returned to the MC Boarding School.

However, that also meant that the Wammy Boys were due to leave.

The four were frantically packing, after receiving a message from Roger confirming their departure at 4:00pm today.

It was currently 3:00pm.

"How the fuck did we forget about this?" Mello ranted, pacing back and forth trying to find all his leftover chocolate (there wasn't much) and hair products.

"We never even told the girls!" Matt continued for him.

"Is that seriously you're only problem with this?" Beyond pressed him, thoroughly scanning the rooms for his knives and scissors, "I actually appreciated being in a place where I could eat jam all fucking day, drink without restriction and carry knives, and be considered normal!"

"But I thought you _liked_ being called crazy" Mello pointed out, "Psychopath."

"Yes, but what I mean is, I like being in a place when being insane is normal."

Mello just sighed, giving up on any sort of argument. They had a bigger problem on their hands: how to tell Sami, Jess, KT and V.

There was a knock on their door, _speak of the devil._

Before being answered, Sami and Jess burst in, followed by V and then KT, brushing her fringe.

"Hey guys!" Jess exclaimed, pointing to the bag in Sami's hand, "V stocked up on weed, so we can-"

"Why are you guys packing?" KT interrupted Sami.

"We-ur, well-" Matt stuttered.

"You're leaving?" Sami asked, hoping that the answer was 'no.'

"… Correct."

 _Fuck._

"Seriously?" KT perked up, pulling out a doughnut and taking massive bite.

"Yes." Near spoke, unexpectedly, "Our caretaker at the Orphanage, Roger, contacted us whilst we were in Rome. Apparently L, our mentor, has called us back to Wammy's urgently. I assume Mello, BB and Near failed to notify you because they are cowards, but that is only a theory."

"Talk about putting it bluntly," Sami murmured, "So when do you leave?"

"About half an hour…" Mello replied nervously, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not even gonna pretend that this is okay…." she paused, "but, since you leave so soon, I'm not gonna waste anytime fucking around."

"Thank you."

The silence was extremely awkward at first, but that was quickly interrupted by James casually walking in.

"What's the silence for?" he asked, standing in the middle of the two groups, "This is bare awkward."

"The fucktards just told us that they're leaving in half an hour," Sami informed him bitterly.

"… And you're sad because that means you won't be able to fuck the blonde one?" James said, then let out a very feminine squeal at the glares he got.

"Maybe I'm not the most insane here" BB muttered to Mello, hoping James didn't here.

He heard.

"Oi mate" James strutted over to BB, and gave him a full force punch.

"FUCK!" BB screamed, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WHAT THAT FOR?"

"Chat shit get banned."

Meanwhile, Mello was hysterical, "Oh my god that's perfect!" he laughed, "It's not me being punched for once!"

"It will be now" James replied to that, and then turned to face Mello, delivering another full force punch.

"OUCH! FUCK YOU, JAMES."

"No, you'd rather fuck Sami," mocked James.

"… shut up James." Sami murmured, subconsciously edging away at the thought of getting punched.

"Sexual tension!" James said, almost sounding like Jess and Sami when they fangirled over yaoi, "You're gonna get punched for that."

"Nah, James, no more punching," Matt pleaded, hoping none of the girls would get it, considering they must have all (apart from V) been injured a _lot_ in Rome.

"Why the fuck are you defending Sami?" James asked, "I thought it was Jess you were doing."

"… dickhead," he muttered, and then got punched by James. "OUCH. Now I'm glad we're leaving."

"James, get out," Jess groaned, opening the door for him, "No one wants you here."

James didn't even bother replying to that with words. He just casually walked over to where she was and threw a fist at the arm.

"Fuck you," To say the least, Jess was pissed.

"I thought you fucked Matt."

"SHUT UP JAMES!" she yelled.

"Do you wonna get punched again?" he threatened, raising a fist. At that, she was silent. "Good boy."

"Boy?" KT questioned, still combing her fringe.

"Don't question him" Sami whispered to KT.

"I'm not afraid of him ya know." KT turned to him, "He's tiny." She got punched. "OUCH!" KT clutched her bruising arm, then turned to Sami who was doing the same.

"You guys cross me, you get punched," James glared at them, then left the room. BB, Matt, Mello, Sami, Jess and KT were all left standing and holding their fore arms.

"Well that was his goodbye…" Sami muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Why did he never punch V or the albino?" Mello asked.

"Because they're 'well alright'" KT told him.

….

BB was sitting in the shared dining room alone, eating jam straight out of the jar. V walked in, wearing all black and a 'Normal People Scare Me' shirt.

"I like your shirt," he said awkwardly, taking another handful of jam.

She dipped a finger in the jar and licked the sticky red substance off of her finger, "You're failed attempt at flirting is just embarrassing."

"Yeh well." He tried to defend himself somehow, "We're leaving in a few minutes, I don't really know how react or say goodbye."

"How about like this." V whispered as she took a handful of Jam filled her mouth. Slowly, she pulled him into a deep kiss. As soon as his tongue found the jam, it was a battle of who would get it. As they made out, the jam dribbled down their faces, and BB bit her lip, causing crimson red blood to mix in with it. After a minute, they were forced to part for breath. "That good enough for you?"

"… yes" he panted, swallowing the excess jam and saliva in his mouth.

She placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

…

Meanwhile, Matt was outside on the balcony having a cigarette next to Mello, who was eating a chocolate bar.

"This is so cliché" Matt said, taking a drag.

"Not for normal people it's not" Mello scoffed, "But for us, yes."

A couple of minutes later, Sami and Jess walked outside and stood next to them.

"You guys all packed?" Sami asked. Matt nodded.

"I still have a couple of things to throw in, like hair products and stuff like that." Mello said.

"So typical," Sami rolled her eyes, leading him inside by hand, "I'll help."

"So," Jess broke the silence, "Is there a specific reason you're leaving that you just haven't told us?"

"We were barely told anything," Matt replied, breathing out smoke, "Something to do with L, apparently."

"Right. So this is goodbye?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Well then," Jess smirked, "Let's not waste any time."

Matt looked at her confused as he took a drag of the cigarette. Whilst he was holding in the smoke, Jess grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his pursed lips to hers. She pushed his mouth open with her tongue and he was forced to breathe out. The kiss continued for a while, the smoke hovering between their mouths. When they finally separated, Jess turned towards the edge of the balcony and breathed out the smoke.

"I thought you didn't like smoke," Matt asked curiously, throwing the cigarette off the balcony.

"Eh, when I get it like that, then not so much."

….

"Fucking hell," Sami sighed, "You own more hair products than me, and I own a lot."

"Hehe, shut up," he laughed and sat down next to her on the bed.

"It _is_ nice hair, I suppose." She laughed, running her fingers through the soft blonde hair strands. "I never complimented you for that."

He smiled at her, taking a bite of chocolate, "Want some?"

"Wow, you've never often me your chocolate before. I must be special."

"You are _very_ special"

"Considering we're in a mental institution, I'd say that could be considered offensive." Sami laughed, "But yes, I'd like some."

"Okay then" Mello smirked, placing a piece of chocolate on his tongue, "if you want it, take it."

She grinned at him, placing her tongue on his and claimed the chocolate piece as hers. "I suppose we can share," Sami leaned into him and the chocolate melted around their mouths as they kissed. Eventually, the chocolate had gone completely and they were left just making out. As they parted, Mello climbed on top of her on the bed and they began kissing again.

Of course, Jess and Matt just _had_ to ruin the moment.

"Woahhh" Jess mocked, "What do we have here?"

"Oh uhh," Mello stuttered awkwardly, climbing off of Sami, "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." Jess chuckled, "Never mind."

….

Near was outside by the gates waiting for Roger and the other 3 (who were all late.) He hummed quietly to himself whilst clutching a robot in his arms. It was peaceful, and he was glad to finally be leaving.

That peace was interrupted by KT.

"What ya doin?" she asked casually, adjusting her fringe.

"It's 4 o'clock." Near said blankly, "Our caretaker is supposed to be picking us up now."

"Nice," KT replied, "By the way, if you're wondering where they rest of your little friends are, they're all inside saying their… ' _goodbyes'_ "

"Uhh…" Near stuttered awkwardly, remembering him and KT had effectively 'done it' a couple of times.

"You remembered then? Haha" _was she a freaking mind reader? Must be colour switch eyes…_ "You were half decent actually."

"Oh." He blushed even more, "Really… it was, uh, my first-"

"You're first kiss?" She asked. He nodded. "Wow. Fancy a second one?"

"Uh what-" His question was cut off by her stepping closer and slowly placing her lips on his. At first, he struggled to react, but after a few seconds, Near started kissing back. _This_ was peaceful.

Hell, what did he have to lose?

That question was answered when Roger's car pulled up, giving the caretaker a full view of L's number one successor. His dignity, that's what he had to lose (even though that was probably lost a long time ago)

Out of the corner of his eye, the white haired child saw Roger's car and immediately separated himself from KT, "Uhh, Roger, h-h-hi"

"Hi old man!" KT burst out, not fazed, "I'm KT, and don't worry, we're only friends!"

"Good to hear…" Roger replied awkwardly, trying to get over what had just happened as Near stepped in the car without saying a word.

A few minutes later, Mello, BB and Matt all stepped outside with the other 3 girls who stood by KT. The remaining Wammy boys all got in the car as Roger pulled away silently.

Sami, Jess, KT and V all stood silently, waving goodbye.

….

The journey back home for Mello, Matt, Near and BB was dead silent for the first hour, until finally, Roger worked up the courage to speak.

"So… did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes," BB smirked at Mello and Matt, "We did."

"So why did we get taken away, we were supposed to stay more than one month!" Mello ranted.

"L has requested that you come back to Wammy's house after his visit. He gave two reasons." Roger informed them. They all swallowed nervously, dreading the reasons which were pretty obvious. He continued, "Firstly, he said that the four girls whom you were sharing a complex with were a bad influence. Although personally, I was glad that you'd at least… socialised."

"And…?" Matt questioned slowly.

"Secondly, L would like to pick a successor soon. You see, the Kira case if currently getting dangerous, and he currently has two suspects in close contact. If he were to die, you would need to take his place. This is the main reason. He needs his successors at Wammy's house, as Watari has informed me."

The four boys nodded, nervous for how everything would turn out. L was in danger?

…

Once they arrived back at Wammy's, there was a continuous and tedious cycle of revising, testing and placements for the next few weeks. So much so, that they forgot about keeping contact with Sami, Jess, KT and V.

Until one day, when Mello received a text from an unknown number.

 _Unknown: Wats up? Remember us?_

 _Mello: Who is this?_

 _Unknown: You cant figure it out?_

 _Mello: no_

 _Unknown: its us_

 _Mello: huh?_

 _Unknown: Sami, jess, kt and v._

 _Mello: shit_

"MATT! BB!" Mello called throughout the library, ignoring the shushes from the staff, "I just got a text from Sami, Jess, KT and V!"

"Seriously?" Matt looked up from his video game, and BB stopped writing.

"Yeh." Mello smiled, "I'll never forget them."

"I know" BB agreed, "That was one _hell_ of an experience."

Later that day, Mello and BB went to the forest next to Wammy's and carved into one of the trees-

 _MC Boarding School for the Mentally Insane_

 _Sami, Jess, KT and V 3_

 _You will never be forgotten ~ The Wammy Boys_


	9. Epilogue

_**(A/N: I know I said there wouldn't be any AN on this but... my hand slipped... anyway, short question. Can any of you who've been following this story guess which one of the characters is me? Guess in the reviews or PM, and I'll tell you if you're correct.**_

 _ **As I said last time, this story is now over ;'( and this is the epilogue.**_

 _ **Enjoy, and please review.)**_

 **EPILOGUE**

Sami, Jess, KT, V and James were sitting in their communal area 'revising' for the upcoming exams. Sami and James, being the two at the top of the class, had about 10 books piled up in front of them, none of which had been looked at, and V was hovering behind them playing with a pocket knife. Jess was reading fanfics and KT was eating doughnuts. It was all so cliché for them. It had been since the Wammy boys left, especially since James had moved into their old room.

"I found it!" Sami exclaimed, looking down at her phone.

"AHHH WHAT!" James screamed back, and the others weren't sure whether it was mocking her or that he was genuinely terrified at her outburst.

"Mello's number."

"Why did you only look for Mello's?" Jess asked, walking over to her, "You could've got the other guys' too."

"No, because I hacked the Wammy's House information files and for some reason, Mello's wasn't protected very well, only a basic firewall. I'm guessing that's because on 'past information', it says unknown. All you can gather is his birthday, exam stats, house placements and contact information. Hell, you can't even get his real name."

"So have you contacted it yet?" KT sat on the table, absentmindedly knocking all the books onto the floor.

"No," Sami replied, opening up the message section of her phone, "But I'm going to now."

 _Sami- Wats up? Remember us?_

 _Mello :3- Who is this?_

"How come he's academically smart, but so stupid when it comes to the world?" James ranted, "Bare stupid wanker, I bet he supports B-"

"JAMES!" Sami yelled, "Shut up."

"You're gonna get punched for that." He threatened.

"This is getting old now," Sami said as he lowered his fist and sulked, "I'll get it out of him."

 _Sami: You cant figure it out?_

 _Mello :3- no_

"Dumbass." KT muttered, taking out another doughnut.

 _Sami: its us_

 _Mell :3- huh?_

"He still doesn't know," Jess pointed out, then looked back down at her phone.

"Probably busy with exams, it's that time of year I suppose," she suggested, "I'll tell him."

"No, don't ruin it!" KT urged, but Sami just stared at her, almost as if they were having an entire conversation through eye contact, and then KT's eyes shifted from blue to slightly green, "Okay, fine, tell him."

 _Sami: Sami, jess, kt and v._

 _Mello 3:- shit_

"He's bare terrified!" James laughed, "Mate, that's tight."

"How is that tight?" Sami asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Chat shit get banned."

"I wasn't chatting shit…"

"I don't care," James said. "It's just tight, okay? Got it?!"

"Pfft, whatever," she sighed and stood up, walking into her bedroom. When she returned, she had a box of sharpies. She handed a grey one to KT, black to V, red to Jess, green to James and took orange for herself, "Write their names on the table here. James, write 'Wammy boys' or something."

 _Mello, Matt, BB and Near_

 _-Wammy Boys, we had bare fun. But you're gone now-_

"James?" Sami questioned, "That sounds like they're dead."

"How do we know they're not?" he asked, and then laughed.

"I guess you're right," she said quietly, turning her head to stare out of the window, "We'll never know."


End file.
